Among Makeup and Ladies
by Aerija
Summary: "I never thought that you were the type to wear makeup. I mean, I've never seen you wearing it before." Chrom catches Robin wearing a bit of makeup on her sleeve.


To Be a Lady

She held a thin tube of lipstick in her hands. It was long and narrow with simple, gold patterns on its sides. The color was a deep red. She bought it the day before with money she had been saving for personal uses. Originally, after purchasing the necessary equipment for the army, she planned to use the money for books of entertainment. However, she instead dallied outside a women's hygiene shop; recalling her conversation with Chrom a few weeks ago.

After much pacing around and odd looks from strangers, she entered the shop, making sure no one from the Shepherds saw her. Scents of flowers and other sweet things rushed at her. Taking a moment to adjust, Robin was met with the sight of a petite woman with light hair and blue eyes. For a moment, she was jealous and thought back to her own dark hair and brown eyes. The small woman greeted her, while eyeing her cloak warily, and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um-" She stammered, as she had not thought about her actions entirely beforehand. She never bought makeup, or perhaps she forgot she ever did, and felt out of place standing there. The woman, however, waited patiently with a kind, professional smile on her face.

After much stuttering and embarrassment, she exited the shop and immediately headed for the inn they were currently residing at. Placing the small, pleasant-smelling bag inside the folds of her cloak, she made way for her room.

Inside her sanctuary, Robin cap on top the stick and placed it next to the stack of tomes on her desk. With a careful hand, she began applying it to her lips. A few minutes passed and she was done. Looking in a mirror, she examines herself and, feeling foolish, rubs it off with the end of her sleeve.

_This is ridiculous_, she thinks to herself. As the tactician of the army, she should have been studying up on strategy instead. As far as she was concerned, few members of the army actually wore makeup. One of them being Maribelle, the daughter of a noble.

_If Sully saw this, she would've definitely laughed._ Robin frowns and scolds herself for buying something impractical for battle.

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. "Robin, are you in here? I was hoping that we could discuss our next plan of action."

Panicked, Robin hid the bag and its contents inside a drawer. In her haste, she knocked over the pile of tomes. A loud thumping noise is made and Chrom barged in.

Forehead creased with worry, he asked, "What's wrong, are you being attacked?"

She sighed. "No, I'm fine. I just knocked over some things."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, really."

With another sigh, Robin got on her knees to pick up the fallen books and scraps of paper that fell from them. Chrom pitched in; speeding up the process. They finished quickly and she thanked him for helping.

"So, what is it that you want Chrom?"

"Ah, I wanted to discuss…" He trailed off, frowning slightly. "Is that blood on your sleeve?"

Following his line of sight, she brought it closer to inspection. The red smudge from earlier still remained, a blaring reminder of her previous actions.

She had contemplated on whether she should lie, but upon seeing his worried look, decided against it. "Oh, this? It's just, um, some makeup."

"I never thought that you were the type to wear makeup. I mean, I've never seen you wearing it before." The only women he had seen wore makeup were those of nobility. Then it clicked.

He asked cautiously, "Is this about that time I said you weren't lady?" He cringed at the glare he received. "It is, isn't it?"

An awkward silence filled the space between them, as one was embarrassed for getting caught, while the other flinched at the thought of being hit by another rock, or tome in this case.

Robin broke the silence. "Look, I know it's silly and as the army's chief tactician, my main priority—"

"No! Uh, I mean, that's not what I was going to say." He interrupted. "It, uh, looks great on you! That is, if you had any on, but I'm sure you'd look fine either way!" Chrom continued to jabber and stutter.

Robin narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you finished yet?"

"Er, well what I was really trying to say is that…" He paused and gathered his thoughts. "I think you're perfectly fine the way you are now. Honest. So don't worry about the things I said before."

Blushing slightly, she replied, "Well… Thank you, Chrom." Though not entirely reassuring, she appreciated his efforts.

"Y-you're welcome." He flushes as well. "Ehem. Well, I should get going. It's getting late and I still have some things I need to do."

With quick steps, he was out in a flash, forgetting his original reason for coming. Robin chuckles at his haste and thinks; _it's still daylight out though_.

/LINEBREAK/

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening.

Author's Note: Hopefully you guys liked this. I was a bit hesitant on what to call the shop since I'm not sure whether these types of stores existed in the medieval (?) ages or not. Feel free to point out any grammar mistake, awkward sentences, tense change, etc. as I am looking to improve my writing skills.


End file.
